tomefandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha
"A young boy who's on a bit of the shy side, but is a skilled fighter,well-balanced with many powers inspirted by the Greek gods." -Edwyn Tiong (About TOME) Alpha is one of the five main characters on TOME, of the Fighter class, with abilities based on Greek Mythology. He also obtained the Forbidden Power during Episode 1, which takes the form of a static field around him with the ability to speak. It seems to only talk to Alpha, and causes pain to other players in the real world. Biography Personality Alpha is generally shy around people, but can be quite confident and talkative when with his friends. He seems to be able to most easily talk with Kirbopher, while he has some problems talking to Flamegirl due to his crush on her. When fighting, he is not too powerful but not completely weak. He is skilled but no overly powerful, unless he allows the Forbidden Power in. By doing so, he becomes much more confident, talks more smoothly, and is able to use brand new abilities that cause harm to players in the real world. When he refuses the Forbidden Power, it decides to take control of his body, transforming him into a monster that goes on a rampage, even breaking into a corrupted Battle Grid. It recedes when losing to a powerful enemy or when Flamegirl tries calming him down. Relationships Allies *Kirbopher: One of his closest friends, it is hinted that the two battle often to see who is stronger. The two's relationship weakens in Episode 5 when Kirbopher triggers the Forbidden Power within Alpha. *Flamegirl: His apparent love interest, the two are quite close. Flamegirl is impressed with the power Alpha displays as the Forbidden Power, and is at a loss for words the first time she sees him acting confident. *Nylocke: The two haven't interacted as much as the first two, but he always refering to him as 'Sir Alpha.' Alpha seems unphased by his role-playing. *Gamecrazed: These two have interacted even less than with Nylocke. Not much of the two has been shown. Enemies *Rockoon: One of the first Hackers Alpha faces, he is a racoon with the power of bombs. He holds a grudge against Alpha for defeating him with the Forbidden Power. *Hackers: Alpha, much like the rest of his group, often fight Hackers throughout the series. *Zetto: Alpha first encounters Zetto in Awaken the Beast, being defeated by him at that point he continues to be his rival/enemy throughout the rest of the series until now. History In Episode 1, Alpha logs on and is immediately confronted by Kirbopher in battle, and it is shown that the two are pretty close. He wins with little difficulty, and the two head out to meet with the rest of the group. Before deciding whether or not to battle hackers with Nylocke, Gamecrazed, and other players, he stays with Flamegirl before the two have to help Kirbopher in battle. Once knocked out, wakes up a travels through a strange doorway in the Battle Grid that takes him to a chained-up static field. It speaks as if it is aware of everything in Alpha's life, and claims to be "just another friend." By letting it in, Alpha also let it out, granting him immense power. In Episode 5 (Awaken the Beast), the Forbidden Power took over his body in order to hurt Kirbopher and cause chaos, under the guise of assistance. However, he lost to a strange and powerful user in ;Mechcity, which caused the Forbidden Power to back off, temporarily. In Episode 10, Alpha is mentally harassed by the Forbidden Power as word of it spreads around, while other players attack him in an attempt to bring it out, but to no avail. Alpha recieves a message from Zetto telling him to meet at the tournament grounds so the Forbidden Power may be removed once and for all. At this point Zetto explains to Alpha how it is taking control over Alpha's naive mind, and that he needs to destroy it before it harms anyone else. The Forbidden Power takes over Alpha once again in an attempt to attack Zetto, but he grabs Alpha and attempts to drain it from him, only for it to destroy his robotic arm and transfer to him instead, turning him into a demonic incarnation of himself in a manner similar to Alpha. Alpha fights the newly awakened Demon Zetto in an intense battle, in which Flamegirl and Nylocke attempt to interfere (but cannot due to the battle grid being up between them), and tell Alpha to intentionally lose the match so the grid can disappear and allow them to help. Alpha is slashed by Zetto, and as he is damaged enough for the battle to count as a loss for him, the grid fades. Before Zetto delivers the final blow, Nylocke hops into the arena and pierces the Demon Zetto in the stomach with his sword (Drain Edge equipped to it), effectively absorbing the Forbidden Power from Zetto, but dealing heavy damage to his body as a result. Alpha is knocked unconscious as voices from the outside the game world are heard (presumably the voices of Alpha's classmates), who refer to him as Michael. The voices fade away as Flamegirl calls him by that name as well, waking him from his unconscious state of mind. Nylocke tosses the Drain Edge as far as possible, assuring everyone that this will be the last they see of the Forbidden Power. Alpha gazes off into the distance, then suggests they do a quest, relaxed now that their worries are gone. Trivia *Chris Niosi has said that Alpha is the youngest of his group of friends, being a year younger than Flamegirl at most. *Alpha's personality is based on that of Chris Niosi's best friend, *Alpha is voiced by Blake Swift *Episode 10 reveals Alpha's real name to be Michael. Category:Main Character Category:Male Character Category:Fighter